


Lifeu Shiteu

by Suga_Be_Infired



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Basically a rant book, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, My Life My Tapes, Other, Rants, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_Be_Infired/pseuds/Suga_Be_Infired
Summary: Essentially just a lot of me ranting about random shit.





	1. Chapter 1

So, nobody's probably gonna read this, but RED VELVET'S RELEASING SOME NEW SHIT AND I'M NOT READY YOU'RE NOT READY NONE OF US WERE READY OOF

im so gay  
literally the only thing keeping me remotely hetero is the existence of male idol groups.  
HELP  
it's currently 5:32 A.M in ohio  
helllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppp


	2. idk

OMG IM DEAD RED VELVET KILLED ME LIKE SRSLY REALLY BAD BOY SEULGI IS SO CUTE IM SO GAY FOR HER I MEAN THIS ADORABLE CHILD

OOOOFFF


End file.
